UAVs require power to fly, which is usually provided by batteries. Longer flight times increase the usefulness of a UAV, especially for such activities as surveillance, deliveries, and aerial photography. A small UAV (SUAV) typically uses lithium polymer (LiPo) batteries, which can be charged quickly.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.